A Princess's Mission
by Dreamseer VeeTee
Summary: A pricess from the past is sent to save the Saiyans in the future, but continuing the race. But how must she do that? By getting Trunks, Goten, or Gohan into bed of course!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer's Note: Sorry! No own DBZ!

Author's Note: In this story, the ages are probably a little off. ^^ Sorry. Trunks is fifteen, Goten is fourteen, Bra is seven, Pan is five, and Gohan is twenty-five. Sorry if the ages are wrong. ^^

Prologue

A thousand years before the destruction of the Planet Vegeta, no one excepted the fate that would occur many years later, except for one person.

An advisor of the King that was well respected had a vision. He was deeply frightened by what he had seen. A bleak future with only a handful of Saiyans left. And the only ones that would survive would be male.

The advisor knew better then to toy with fate, yet he didn't want his race to be exterminated. So he concocted a plan to ensure the survival of a Saiyan race. He enlisted the help of the fifteen-year-old Princess, and cast her into the future so that she could mate with one of the survivors of Planet Vegeta.

However when the King heard of this, he became enraged, and had the advisor put to death, before desperately searching across the kingdom.

But the princess was never found. Not a trace.

Saiyan children were told of this tale from then on. Over time it became more of a myth, until years after the destruction of the planet, a scroll was found. 

Chapter One- Scroll Finding and Seducing

            Bulma was patiently studying the artifact that had been brought to her this morning. One of the workers had brought it up, and said that it had been found on a desk of Capsule Corp. worker this morning. But for the life of her, Bulma couldn't figure out what language the strange paper was written in. 

            Vegeta suddenly came out of the training room, but Bulma ignored him.

            "I'm hungry onna." 

            Bulma didn't pay any attention.

            "Onna!" Vegeta said louder.

            Bulma again didn't respond.

            This time Vegeta marched across the room and pulled the paper out from underneath her gaze.

            "Vegeta!" Bulma yelled looking up at him. "Why did you do that?!"

            "I'm hu-" Vegeta stopped as he gazed fixated on the paper dangling from his fist.

            "Where did you get this?" he hissed suddenly.

            "It was left in a Capsule Corp building this morning." Bulma explained. "Why?"

            "This is written in the language of the Saiyans." Vegeta answered.

            "What?! How did _that_ get to Capsule Corp then?" Bulma asked.

            "I don't know." Vegeta said, sitting down and starting to read.

            "What does it say?" Bulma asked peering over his shoulder.

            "This explains a legend of a princess who disappeared on Vegeta…" Vegeta replied quietly.

            "Tell me…" Bulma whispered.

                                                       **********

            Trunks and Goten sat bored in their History class. Gohan was practically glaring at them from across the room.

            Gohan was their student teacher for the time being, and kept the two demi-saiyans on their toes.

            Currently, they were supposed to be watching a movie, but Trunks was practically dead on his desk. Goten wasn't fairing much better, but under the close eye of his older brother, he was at least trying to stay awake. 

            However all three demi-saiyans were suddenly distracted by the door swinging open. Gohan turned to the head teacher to see what he should do as a girl dressed in slinky black leather dress walked in the room. Black hair fell tousled to her shoulders, and black obsidian eyes glinted with a passion.

            But the teacher made no movement. None of the students did. No one looked up from their desks, or away from the TVs. 

            'Maybe she's supposed to be here…' Gohan pondered.

            Goten and Trunks watched the girl too. She walked across the room, her tall boots snapping across the ground.

            'Why doesn't anyone notice this girl? She's drop dead gorgeous and nobody is even looking at her!' Goten wondered.

            Suddenly the girl stopped next to Trunks. Gohan and Goten stared, as she suddenly sat down on his lap.

            Trunks stared at her. She was facing him, and her legs were twined around the bottom of the chair.

            "Nobody else can see me, but you…" she whispered into his ear.

            Trunks looked around and saw that indeed, no one was even looking at him. Then he saw Goten's wide eyes from across the room.

            'Help me!' he mouthed.

            The girl put a finger on his lips to quiet him.

            "No, no, no…" she whispered and started to kiss him gently on the lips.

            At this point Gohan stood up from his desk.

            "Uh… Mr. Briefs, may I see you in the hall for a moment?" 

            Trunks looked at Gohan relieved, and stood, making the girl tumble to the ground. She looked up at him, looking hurt, but no one glanced down at her. Trunks hurried out after Gohan.

            Goten wanted to know what was going on too. Quickly he jumped up from his desk and yelled ,"Gonna be sick!" 

            As he rushed out the room, he found Gohan and Trunks talking.

            "What the hell was going on Trunks?" Goten asked.

            "Watch your language." Gohan reprimanded.

            "I don't know! I don't even know who that girl was!" Trunks replied. "She just came up and-" Trunks turned a bright shade of red.

            "Well something was weird. Only the three of us saw her." Gohan explained. "And we're the only three who have Saiyan blood…"

            Trunks nodded, thinking.

            "But why would someone try to seduce me because I'm a Saiyan?" Trunks asked.

            Gohan shrugged.

            "We should try and find her again." Goten said.

            "No need." Trunks whispered.

            All three turned to see the girl standing ten feet away from them, leaning against the wall casually.

            "Looking for me?" she asked. "Don't worry. You'll be seeing me a lot from now on." She continued grinning.

            Then she pointed to something on the wall.

            "You'll get in trouble if I pull this won't you?"

            "No!" Trunks hurried over to stop her, but it was too late.

                                                **********

            "Honestly Trunks! Getting suspended for pulling the fire alarm. Of all the childish pranks!"

            "I'm telling you Mom! It wasn't me! I swear!" Trunks protested.

            "Actually Bulma, it wasn't him." Gohan said, suddenly walking into Capsule Corp.

            "Gohan! Hi honey, how are you?" Bulma asked.

            "I have to explain to you what happened, today Bulma. It wasn't Trunks fault. I have to be thanking him actually. I would have lost my job today if it wasn't for him."

            Bulma was quiet, as she waited for Gohan to continue.

            "Today, somebody else pulled the fire alarm, but well you see… no one else could see her." Gohan finished choppily. "And if Trunks hadn't taken the blame, I would have gotten fired, because Goten, Trunks, and I were the only ones in the hall…"

            Bulma sighed.

            "Gohan, that's a nice story to defend Trunks, but…"

            "Bulma I swear it's true! Hear me out please!" Gohan said.

            Bulma nodded, and Trunks and Gohan started from the beginning.

            When they were done, Vegeta had wandered in. 

            Bulma didn't seem to believe them, but Vegeta actually did.

            "Did she look like this?" Vegeta asked, holding up a sheet of paper.

            Trunks's and Gohan's mouths fell open, and they nodded.

            Bulma looked at Vegeta oddly.

            "But that's the scroll that tells about the legend of the princess from your planet who was…" Bulma trailed off, and covered her mouth.

            "She was sent to continued the Saiyan race. She must have been unleashed when she was sent to this time." Vegeta concluded.

            "What?" Trunks and Gohan asked.

            "I've got a little story to tell you boys…" Vegeta started.

Author's Note: He… This is fun to write! Bear with me while I explain the story a little more in depth for the next chapter! But enjoy please! Email me at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com or review.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer's Note: Still don't own the wonderful world of DBZ.

 Chapter Two- Writings on A Scroll

                        _All who enter this scroll heed this warning:_

_You unleash a power not of evil, but of good intended to save a dying race._

_            Only a Saiyan may read the words written on this scroll for it is written in the language of the Saiyan._

_            Upon opening this scroll you have unleashed a savior. Hear her tale before passing judgment._

_            In our year of life, little was to be done for the future, but I was granted a vision of a life of no Saiyans.  No Saiyan ruled over the universe. Indeed, only a hand full of Saiyans remained. All male. I was horrified. How was our race to survive with only a handful of men to lead them? Of my fifty years of life, none of my visions have ever been wrong. I had no doubt that this would come to pass one day.  _

_            So I set out with a plan in mind, to ask the royal family for help.  But the King and  Queen mocked and scorned me, as did the next child in line for the throne. But one child, a Princess Aliynsa, third child of the King, and fifteen years of age, believed me. _

_            Together we concocted a plan to save the future, and our race.  She is a brave soul, with only the best intentions of mind. I fear for her, though.  She has no doubt landed in a time unfamiliar and strange to her.  _

_            I have sealed her in this writing, until the times comes when the Planet Vegeta is long since dead, and Saiyan hands have touched this scroll._

_            Then the Princess Aliynsa shall be released to complete her mission.  Please I beg of you, Saiyan survivor, whom the Princess has met, help her to accomplish her task.  Even if you have mate and child, save our future. Create Saiyan children._

_            I beg of you._

_            -Elite Advisor, Algonian_

Underneath this message was a picture of the princess.  The woman who Trunks, Gohan, and Goten had seen earlier that day.

            "That means that the legend is true." Vegeta said.  "Beware of this girl boys."

            "But why Dad? You read the scroll, she's surely not all evil." Trunks questioned.

"Trunks, there are things about Saiyans you don't understand.  If you mate with this girl once, she will be with you for the rest of your life. It will become very painful to be separated from her.  Saiyans are bonded together different then humans."

            "Oh…" Trunks said thinking.

            "We also don't really know of her intentions. She may just want to have a child, and then destroy this planet. Saiyans are very unpredictable." 

            Bulma snorted from where she was sitting.

            "So Trunks, you are going to stay away from her."  Vegeta said in more of a question then a command.

            "Yeah Dad…"

                                                            ***********

            Vegeta was training in the gravity room, pondering over the situation that he had gotten himself into. 

            He was tempted to let the girl mate with one of the kids. Very tempted. 

            But he knew that she would probably leave as soon as she had completed her mission, making the unlucky guy miserable for the rest of his life.

            "You shouldn't fear me Prince." A voice suddenly came to him.

            Vegeta spun around and saw the girl standing there.

            "How did you get in here?" Vegeta growled.

            "I can go anywhere I please." She answered.  "Now why don't you tell me why you are so afraid of me, Prince.  You of all people should be helping me."

              Aliynsa slowly got up and started to walk over to him.

            "I do not fear you." Vegeta snarled.

            "Then why won't you let me complete my mission?" she asked, putting a finger on his chest.

            Vegeta threw her hand back.

            "You will only cause pain here."

            Aliynsa looked hurt for a moment.

            "Don't worry Prince, I won't hurt your little baby son." 

            She smirked a little and turned to leave.

            "You stay away from them!" Vegeta roared at her. "Or I'll rip your heart out!"

            "I'd like to see you try." Aliynsa replied.

                                                            ************

            That night Goten was home by himself.  He was a little worried that Aliynsa might pop in, but so far the night had been pretty uneventful.  Finally he slipped into the bathroom for a shower.  

            He was starting to feel more relaxed by the warm water on his body, when he suddenly heard the door open.  He froze, and peered out of the curtain.  But no one was there.

            'Easy Goten, you're starting to lose it…'

            He turned around, and suddenly jumped out of the shower.

            "Ah! What are you doing here?!" Goten yelled.

            "Relax." Aliynsa answered laughing. "I'm here for you…" she added stepping closer to him.

            Goten blinked for a moment.

            "No!" he said, trying to push her back.

            "You wouldn't want to hit a girl now would you?" Aliynsa questioned playfully.

            "Just relax…" she whispered in his ear again.

            Goten felt his whole body grow limp.

            "Good boy…"

            'What's happening?' his mind desperately searched for answers, but he couldn't see anything but her face.

            And then she was touching him and kissing him.

            "You see it's useless to deny a Saiyan what she wants…"

            "GOTEN!" he heard a yell from downstairs.

            Goten's mind suddenly snapped back into focus.

            "Dad!" he yelled hoarsely.

            "Damn…" Aliynsa whispered, as she got up to leave.

            "Bye Goten… I'll be back. And by the way, call me Ali." With this, she grinned and left.

                                                **************

            An hour later, Goten found himself back at Trunks's house.  

            Vegeta, Goku, and Bulma were upstairs talking about the 'event' that had just happened.

            "Vegeta, something was weird with Goten when I got there.  He couldn't even think or move clearly, he said until I shouted his name." Goku explained.

            "I don't know…" Vegeta growled.

            "Maybe she has some kind of controlling power that the dude gave her to help her out when she came her." Bulma said absentmindedly as she worked on some other project.

            Vegeta's and Goku's mouths dropped open.

            "I hope that isn't the case… or that would mean that she is extremely strong, if the spawn of Kakarott didn't even know that was what she was doing, and she was able to do it." Vegeta answered.

Author's Note: He! That was fun! ^^ Email me at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com 

or review please!

Also starting a little thing that I only have going with one other story called: The Site of the Chapter.  I will say a website I really enjoy and love going to! If you want to recommend a site (could be your own) email the above address. Also if the site is on my story, it means it's on me site, Gothic Bunny Anime.  

So anyway, the site of this chapter is: Kent Williams Official Website! 

Kent Williams is the voice actor of the Supreme Kai. ^^

Address: www.kent-williams.com

Also, check out the message board, my name there is vegetaztwin. ^^ 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three- More

            Vegeta studied the scroll for the millionth time that day. He was getting pissed, and was tempted to just blow the whole scroll to hell, destroy the girl, and be done with it.

            But he couldn't do it. There was a part of him that still held his Saiyan heritage close to his heart. It was something he couldn't just destroy. And if he killed this girl, he condemned his own race to extinction. He just couldn't do that.

            "Kami damn me..." Vegeta growled as he studied the scroll for the millionth and one time.

            But this time something caught his eye.

                                                ******************

            Ali sat in a tree, not far from Orange Star High School. Her legs were crossed, her back was curled, and her eyes were shut.

            'Damn you Prince of Saiyans... I will mate with one of those boys dammit!' 

            Ali's eyes opened, and a very Saiyan smirk slid across her face, as she slipped from the tree, ignoring the tiny skirt she was wearing.

            "Luckily... You don't know my powers at all."

            Ali walked down the streets of the city, catching the occasional gaze, but her thoughts were really focused on the glances.

            They were focused on her past, and her future.

            Without realizing she was there,  she had reached the school. Ali smirked again, as she waited to put her next plan into motion.

                                                *******************

            Vegeta stared at the tiny words that were written at the bottom of the scroll. He peered in closer, at the ragged edge.

            'I, Aliynsa of...' 

            Was written miniscule before being torn.

            "I'll be damned." Vegeta growled again. "There's another part to this scroll!"

            Vegeta stormed away from the desk, and instantly went to Bulma.

            "Yes, oh loving husband of mine, that I know will be in the bedroom tonight instead studying that stupid scroll." Bulma said, without looking up.

            "Onna! There is another part to this scroll! Where it is?" Vegeta hissed.

            Bulma looked up surprised.

            "Another part? That's all I found. How do you know there's another part?" Bulma questioned.

            Vegeta pointed out the writing at the bottom to her.

            "Well I'll be damned! We better go look for that scroll!" Bulma exclaimed jumping up from her desk.

            "Wait, where's the brat?" Vegeta asked.

            "Trunks is at Goten's. Don't worry about him."

                                                            ***************

            Trunks's and Goten's thoughts were drowned out against the loud music that blasted through the house they were at. In all actuality that had lied to both their parents to get to the party, but their worries were soon as forgotten, as they began to have fun. They danced with different girls, and hung out with their friends from school.

            "I'll be back!" Goten yelled over the roar of the music.

            "What?" Trunks replied.

            "I'LL BE BACK!" Goten screamed, but Trunks still couldn't hear, and he shrugged.

            Goten strode away from his best friend, in search of something to drink, as a new partner slid into Trunks's range.

            The girl instantly pressed herself against Trunks, much to his surprise. He looked down and felt his breath catch in his chest.

            Ali.

            She looked up at him through her dark lashes and smiled, pressing herself still closer.

            "Don't be afraid my Prince."

            Thought moments before, Goten had been shouting at him, and he couldn't hear, he had no problem at all hearing the soft whisper of the gorgeous woman in front of him.

            "Trunks..." Ali whispered his name, as she began to lead him.

            Lead him where?

            Trunks didn't even see the room that Ali had been leading him into. His mind was beginning to melt, and he couldn't focus on anything. All he saw was the soft curtain of velvet black hair that fell around a perfect face of moonlight. And the two mysterious dark eyes that were enchanting him, pulling him away from safety.

            "Don't fear me please... Trunks. I have no intention of hurting you." Ali said softly as she locked the door.

            Trunks felt a moment of panic as he realized he had let himself be cornered in a locked room. And no one knew he was here. Goten had been off somewhere and had no idea to his friends whereabouts.

            Trunks found himself pushed on the bed, and he was sitting up though, staring at Ali who was standing in front of him.

            "Are you afraid of me?" Ali asked.

            Trunks turned his face away from Ali, not looking at her.

            "Trunks... Don't be afraid. I will not hurt you."

            "My father..." Trunks attempted at talking, though his tongue felt as though it were a huge brick.

            "Lied." Ali stated simply. "He fears me, because I am the only other full blood Saiyan that knows the customs of Royal Saiyans. That is why he wants me to stay away from you Trunks."

            Trunks believed her too. He actually believed her, while he was locked up in that room of that party house.

            Ali sat down next to him and put an arm around him.

            "Please Trunks... I only want to do one thing. I left my time for it! I want a child. I want to preserve our race."

            Ali was working with all her might to keep the smirk from growing on her features. Her words were working that was clear to anybody.

            Ali leaned over and kissed Trunks gently on the lips.

                                                ********************

            Goten looked around the room, not seeing his friend anywhere.

            'Damn it Trunks.... Where have you gotten off to?'

            Goten closed his eyes, and gently cast his senses off around the area. He felt Trunks's chi instantly, but it was next to another powerful chi. 

            "No Trunks!" Goten hissed, as he pushed his way through the throng of people, trying desperately to get to his friend, before the damage was done.      

            Finally he was positive he had found the right room. But it was locked. Goten let out a ground of frustration. No one was going to answer the door. Goten desperately worked on picking out the lock, until he heard the murmur of a voice, and he was sure it was Trunks. In a moment of panic, he found himself shooting a tiny chi blast at the doorknob.

            It fell off and hit the ground with a loud clank. Goten looked around to make sure no one had been watching him, before he thrust the door open.

                                                *********************

            Ali heard the jangling at the door as she leaned over and kissed Trunks. He murmured a few words to her that she took no regard of.

            "We will have to finish this later my Saiyan Prince..." Ali whispered, before disappearing into the night air.

            Goten appeared an instant later, door knob in hand, staring at his dazed best friend.

            "Trunks?" Goten asked.

            Trunks looked up at him stupidly, blinking a few times.

            "She was here." he stated simply

            "I know." was the answer. "Let's get out of here." Goten suggested, starting to help Trunks get up.

Author's Note: Review or email me at  vegetaztwin@hotmail.com pretty please. Happy Holidays everyone!


	4. Chapter Four

Author's Note: Long time since I updated, ne? Well I be back now and ready to write!~

Disclaimer's Note: Don't own DBZ. Just that simple.

Chapter Four

            Gohan hurried up to the school Monday morning. He felt extremely tired as he walked into the classroom.  He had been haunted by bad dreams all night, that left him feeling weak and uneasy.  Even Pan had commented on it when he had grabbed a cup of coffee heading out the door.

            He shook his head slightly as he sat down at his desk.  A few papers fluttered to the ground, and he reached down to pick them up. One he didn't recognize, though he knew the handwriting.  

            _Gohan,           _

_                        I'll be coming home Monday night, please come home early. Pan will be going to your father's house, so it will be just the two of us._

_            -Love,_

_            Videl_

Gohan frowned. Videl must have slipped this into his briefcase and he had missed it. She almost always left him a note when she went out of town. He remembered that he hadn't found her last own, and wondered why it had taken him so long to find it. He shrugged it off as he grinned with the prospect of the night.

            A bell suddenly screamed out, shattering his thoughts, as kids flooded into the classroom.  

            His eyes searched for Trunks and Goten.  He found the two demi-Saiyans easily among the crowd. They were more quiet then usual as they walked in.

            Gohan had heard what had happened to them this weekend. After they rushed home from their party, they had blurted out the story of what had happened. Then they had been grounded immediately.  

            They both looked a bit tired also, Gohan noted.

            A second bell rang bidding the children to sit, and Gohan no longer had any time to think about the threat of the Saiyan Princess.

                                                            *~~~~~~~~~*

            "If I was a secret scroll that had been transported hundreds of years into the future to help a Princess mate with the remaining people of her race, where would I be?" Bulma muttered to herself as she shuffled along the 274 Capsule Corp building she and her husband had inspected.

            "I don't know..." Vegeta growled. "In the Prince of the race's hands? Or would that be too simple?"

            Bulma turned around to glare at him.  He glared back.  She continued to glare.              

            Suddenly Bulma turned back around and gave a great big grin, and began to laugh evilly.

            Vegeta stared at her.

            "I don't understand you in the slightest..."

            "What if it was in the Princess of that race's hands?" Bulma exclaimed. "What if Ali has the scroll?"

            And Vegeta stared at the female genius. And Bulma stared back at the Prince of the Saiyans.

            "We need something to get Ali over here then." Vegeta said choppily.

            Bulma looked down at her watch.

            "It's four o' clock. Trunks should be home by now."

            Vegeta and Bulma grinned evilly.

            "Trunks!"

                                                *~~~~~~~*

            Ali sat in her tree, tossing a scroll up and down. She of course couldn't open it, but she knew what was in it of course... The letter she had written before she had been sent into the future. It told a little about herself, the effects of mating with another Saiyan, and then the powers she had been given to help her mate with another Saiyan. 

            She sure as hell wasn't going to let that wannabe-Saiyan-Prince get his hands on this.

            She had better things to do anyway. Like seducing the oldest half breed, Gohan tonight.             Ali had left that note in Gohan's briefcase after removing Videl's real one. Videl wasn't going to be back until _Tuesday _night. All though, Pan was really going to be at her grandfather's tonight.

            Ali smirked, but suddenly felt her thoughts of Gohan go scattering to the four winds as her triple S senses went on. Or that is to say, Sexy Saiyan Sighting.

                                                *~~~~~~~*

            Trunks stared down at himself in horror. He couldn't believe what he was wearing. It was... dreadful.         

            Actually it was enough to make any other being in the universe being to drool and turn into a sex-crazed being. However, Trunks was definitely not seeing it that way. He was just plain old embarrassed. 

            (I'll leave it to the reader's imagination on what Trunks is wearing. ^.~)

            He looked up his parents, who had jammed him into this outfit, when a thought suddenly skittered across his mind.   

            "Where did you get _this?"_ he asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

            Vegeta immediately turned a bright shade of red and looked away.

            Trunks moaned in horror.

            "Just remember, when Ali shows up, command her to give you the scroll, okay?" Bulma reminded her son.

            "Oh yeah..." Trunks gritted his teeth. "Is that before or after I get out of this costume?"

            "Hopefully before." Bulma snapped.

            "This is never going to work..." Trunks howled.

            "Take it like a man, and shut up and do it." Vegeta replied, as he and Bulma left the room.

            Trunks collapsed on his bed, disbelieving his parents. They were unbelievable. How the hell had they gotten together without killing each other anyway?

            However, he suddenly found a pair of his lips pressed to his own.

            Ali was sitting on his stomach looking quite happy.

            "You look pretty little Prince." she said, stroking his purple locks.

            Trunks felt his mind go numb for a moment.

            'No!' Half of his brain screamed. 'You're supposed to ask for something... What am I supposed to ask for? Come on Trunks think...'

            Ali was getting quite cozy as Trunks' brain struggled to remember.

            'COME ON BAKA! THINK!'

            "Ali..." Trunks gurgled, his mind suddenly kicking in.

            "Mmm?" 

            "I command you to give me...to give me..." Trunks struggled to keep talking. "No, don't do that! Ahh!"'

            Ali giggled in appreciation of the Saiyan that was squirming underneath her touch.

            "Icommandyoutogivemethescroll." Trunks blurted out, panting slightly.            

            Ali froze, and pulled back from Trunks immediately.  

            "What?" she asked, praying she hadn't heard what she knew she had heard.

            "I command you to give me the scroll." Trunks repeated, sitting up. He could already feel his mind beginning to return to normal.

            Ali held out her hand and a sheet of parchment appeared in her instantly. Trunks grabbed it and watched the girl carefully. Sadness had overtaken her eyes as she stood. 

            Ali gave him a weak smile.

            "Good-bye Trunks..." she whispered and disappeared.

Author's Note: Review or email at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com


End file.
